


Reading in between the lines

by Motorcyclegrrl



Series: Do it yourself [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should read up to Chapter 2 of "If you want something done right, do it yourself before you read this" I hope you enjoy this explicit read between the lines from when Kara finally gets her hands on  Cat. This fills in what happened at the end of Chapter 2 in "If you want something done right, do it your self."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading in between the lines

Alex left Kara's apartment at 9pm. By 9:05pm Supergirl was landing on Cat's balcony. Using her x ray vision she saw Carter was in bed asleep, and Cat was in her living room reading a novel curled up in a big fluffy robe reading, “Ready Player One.” Supergirl grinned, so Cat had a nerdy side. Fishing her phone out of her boot, she sent a text _Elevator or Balcony?_

_Balcony_

_I will let myself in._

Supergirl opened the French door and hung up her work outfit on the clothes rack where magically several more wooden hangers had appeared.

The bedroom door opened, and Cat slipped into the room closing the door behind her. Supergirl's eyes were immediately on her. She was obviously in distress, uncertain what news Supergirl had to tell her about the conversation with Jimmy Olsen. This was so out of character for Cat, a new facet. She was vulnerable in this moment, and it was beautiful, so honest. Opening her heart, allowing herself to be put in a position for it to be crushed because she knew Kara needed her. She seemed oddly small and nervous in the dim light of the room.

“Someone needs saving,” Supergirl crossed the room and took Cat's hands in hers and looked into her hazel eyes. “Do you have so little faith in me? If I had realized before now that I could have had you I would have.” She brought Cat's delicate hands up to her mouth and kissed one then the other. “When you are close to me, when you touch me, kiss me, I feel things that I have never felt before. The whole world disappears, and all I can feel is you, and all I can hear is your heart beating, all I can smell is your perfume. I have no idea how I've managed to get any work done these last two years. Sometimes I sit at my desk with my eyes closed just listening to your heartbeat. Cat, I need you. I want you. I . . . ” Cat reached up and put her fingers on Supergirls lips to stop her from talking. “Shhhhhh” The fingers were warm and soft. Cat wrapped her arms around Supergirl and rested her head against her shoulder. The robe felt incredibly soft and thick as Supergirl's arms wound their way around the beautiful, elf like woman.

Time passed, but the two women didn't notice. Cat listened to a superhero heart beating, such a strong, heroic, caring heart. Supergirl listened to Cat's racing heart, listened to her every breath. 

After some time, Cat whispered, “All your life people have been making decisions they thought were best for you. Your parents sending you to earth instead of allowing you to die in peace with your family. The Danvers convincing you to hide your powers because they thought it was best for you. And now me, denying my feelings for you because I wanted you to have a normal life, a husband, children, someone to grow old with. I see now that everyone on the planet is your family, your child, and if you don't see it now you will. Mothers make sacrifices for their children. You were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for us all. I honestly thought pushing you away was what was best for you. I was wrong, which doesn’t happen often. It's even more rare that I admit it, so pay attention. I have an incredible amount of faith in you, and I trust you to know what’s best for you. You to let me know what you need from me, quiet talks on the balcony at Catco, holding you while you sleep or cry, taking care of you physically, giving you space and privacy, understanding that you keep things from me. I like to think I'm an important part of your support team, and as such I'm still going to kick you in the ass when you need it.”

“I'm going to go turn off the lights in the living room. Let's get this suit off you. As much as I love Supergirl, I want Kara, the real Kara. I wish I could say my Kara, but you belong to the world.” Cat found the zipper and gave it a tug.

Cat wasn't gone long but more than long enough. Supergirl blurred with movement and suddenly Kara stood there in a white sports bra and boy shorts. The super suit swinging from its hanger. 

Soon Cat was opening the door, she let her robe open up, she put her hands on her hips and let the robe slip off her shoulders. The white robe framed black lace and sculpted legs. The sight burned it's way into Kara's eyes and made butterflies in her stomach. “Ca . . . Cat . . . I . . . I . . ..”

Cat grinned a feral grin, “Too much?” She pulled her robe closed and tied it. Crossing the room to Kara, she stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed a flushed cheek.

Cat looked over the sports bra and boyshorts, “This suits you.”

Cat tentatively reached out and lightly ran her fingers up between Kara's collarbone and shoulder, resting it on top. Kara's eyes flicked to the tie holding Cat's robe shut. “Untie it whenever you're ready.” Kara put her own hand over Cat's hand on her shoulder and then cocked her head over to laying it on top. She stood with her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips, drinking in the moment. 

“Kiss me,” Cat said softly. Kara opened her eyes and smiled warmly. She gave Cat a lingering peck on her forehead. “On. My. Lips,” it came out soft, each word punctuated. Mischievousness danced in Kara's eyes as she gave Cat a quick peck on the lips. Frustration was written all over Cat's face.

Kara pressed her head down against Cat's cheek and temple. Arms firmly surrounding Cat's shoulders, Kara slowly, lustfully slid her mouth sideways, leaving a hot trail against Cat's cheek. Hot, wet lips hovered drawing out the agony. Barely brushing, now gently touching but pausing, so still, lips swollen and heavy with the heat of desire. Cat could barely breathe, her rapid shallow breath ghosted warm air across Kara's lips. Kara whispered so quietly against Cat's lips that she barely spoke at all, “Please don't hold this against me.” She paused for a heartbeat, “I love you.” her lips immediately pressed firmly against lipstick, her tongue darting past, firmly punctuating her words. Cat latched on to the passion swollen tongue, sucking and pulling, wet, hot lust burning down through her. She whimpered in her need, raw and at the mercy of Kara as she pressed her advantage during the kiss.

Kara found it hard to believe Cat would let her drive the kissing, but she was, so Kara was driving that kiss like she stole it. Cat's hands kept gripping, un-gripping, gripping again. She let out long ummmm’s and short mmm’s. As desperatly Kara wanted to untie the robe and passionately take Cat, she also wanted to savor these moments. Cat Grant in her arms. How was this even possible? To say that Kara felt special at this moment, in a good way for once in her life was an understatement. 

It all felt so natural, easy. Kara wanted this, needed this. She'd never had experience with a woman, but it didn't even occur to her. She'd fantasized about this moment for over two years, never daring to hope this moment would come. She brought her fingers up, barely brushing the underside of Cat's jaw. Cat quivered and whimpered still locked in the hot, deep passion of the kiss. Super hands found the tie and tugged. The robe fell open and hot hands grasped at the black lace she wore beneath as Kara drove the kiss impossibly deep. Desire had built up to a crescendo, Cat let the robe fall. She tried to help as desperate hands clutched and pulled trying to remove the black lace. The kiss was still building in intensity as they moved toward the bed. A black lace top discarded here, black lace panties dropped there. When they hit the bed, Cat's whole world turned into Kara. Bejeweled blue eyes, burning hot lips, the soft caressing hands of an angelic creature. Lips burned down into her neck, Cat moaned deeply, “Ohh God.” 

She cried out when Kara's fingers quickly found their way inside her. Hands desperately grabbing at her young blonde lovers back. “OH. God. Kara.” 

Kara thought her heart might explode from the furious way it was racing as she slipped two fingers inside Cat. “Oh Rao.” Cat was hot and wet and soft all at the same time and calling her name loudly. Kara’s fingers were long, she hit Cat just right and heard a high pitched cry, “Kaaaaaaaaaraaaaaa. She lay on top of Cat pressing down but not heavily. She rained down kisses on Cat everywhere she could reach while she continued working her deliciously long fingers. She added a third and Cat writhed against her in the throes of pleasure. “Fuck me, Oh God Fuck me.” Cat grabbed fistfulls of blonde hair and crushed her mouth against the lips of a goddess. 

Picking up the pace, Kara fucked the living hell out of the blonde pixie lying beneath her with two years of pent up angst. Cat's back arched off the bed, raising with it an already partially floating Kara. Cat bucked against her, clawing at her sports bra she gripped it in both fists pulling it down, pulling Kara into her. Finally nonsensical moans and desperate half words flew out of Cat's mouth. Her head snapped side to side as the intensity built to the maximum. Finally she was over the summit and the orgasim took her and convulsed her body as the shocks coursed through her. It was impossible to breath. She shook, and she squeezed her arms around Kara like a vice, cementing them together. After some time she lay back, gasping for air, relaxing her death grip.

This was 100 times more amazing than any fantasy Kara had ever imagined, and it felt so right, so natural, easy. Very gently she pulled her fingers out. Cat shuttered, still breathing heavily. Kara floated down beside her and pulled her in tight, resting her chin on the top of Cat's head. A trembling hand tried to grip onto Kara's arm. Kara caught it and holding it gently she brought it up to rest between them.  
Cat lay beside our hero trying in vain to recover. Her whole body tingled. Aftershocks claimed her vagina and tensed her abdominal muscles. Breathing was difficult and she shook or maybe she was vibrating. As she lay in her strong blonde lovers arms, she chided herself, _“Catherine Jane Grant, you are a fool. Two years, two years you suffered in silence, pushing her away, coming up with 1000 excuses. What. A. Fucking. Idiot. You. Are.”_ She shifted, looking into deep pools of warm blue, she whispered, “I love you.” softly brushing their love swollen lips together. “And I'm an idiot. I don't know why I ever thought anyone else could care for you as deeply and as much as I do.” 

Kara caught Cat's lips and rolled into her. Her free hand brushed over a milk white breast, sending live, raw sensations that made Cat gasp. Kara quickly slipped her fingers back inside Cat in a surprise move that sent electricity coursing through Cats already jumpy body. “Oh God Yes, Please.” Cat had no restraint left, no shame, no dignity just burning need. Kara whispered in her ear hot breath tickling, “Say my name. I can't get enough of my name on your lips. Call to me”

Cat felt a shiver race down her spine, she spasmed around Kara's fingers. Kara started circling her long fingers inside the heavenly, warm wet center of her heart's desire. Cat's arms gripped tightly around Kara, and she pulled up close to her ear. “Kara please, I want this, I want you inside me, I need you, Kara. Only Kara, just Kara. my Kara. Ohhhhh God,” she groaned, “that feels so good so good. Fuck me Kara, oh God harder, faster, more please please, Kaaaaaaraaaaa,” it didn't take much for Cat to come again. 

Kara's ears and heart burned at the sound of her name on Cat's lips. Her heart broke a little, and suddenly she found herself desperately scooping Cat up into her arms, desperate to hold on lest she be torn away from her by unseen forces. Cat saw the clouds storm across her lovers face, leaving worry in their wake. “Shhhhhhh, shhhhhh, hey now, no worries, you can have me as much or as little as you like, talking, loving, sleeping, whatever you need. I'm not going anywhere.” Cat warmly placed a kiss on her cheek. _God, that was nice._ She kissed it again. “Mmmmmmmmmm,” she hummed. Kara released her grip a bit and Cat slid her hands under the sports bra. “Can I see?” Kara nodded yes. Cat lifted the bra over her head as her breasts sprang free. “God Kara, how do you? Where do you? Damn.” Cat bit her fingers. Kara rose to her knees making sure her breasts dangled over Cat. She slipped her boy shorts down and then off. 

Cat reached out for a firm breast, cradling it in her hand. She looked into Kara's blue eyes and saw the heartbreak still written there. “Getting sentimental?” she asked softly. Cat’s hands found their way to every corner of Kara's super strong body. She teased and kissed pink nipples. She rubbed light circles over impossibly perfect abs. When Cat's fingers finally found their way to the warm, wet alley waiting for her touch, Kara's eyes opened wide and she gasped in shock. Quickly her powerful hands knit her fingers tightly together and she slammed them behind her head. Their eyes met.

Cat pulled her fingers away and placed feather light kisses on Kara's face. She kissed her way down to a too perfect breast and drew the nipple deeply into her mouth at the same time she pushed a finger into a super wet slick of hot desire. Kara's abdominal muscles convulsed causing her to do a crunch. “Uhhhhh” Cat went after the nipple roughly as she pumped her finger. Kara's voice was a high pitched whine that hurt Cat's ears, “Caaaaaaaaaat”. Cat wondered if she should stop. 

Kara sucked in air raggedly. “Oh Rao, how do you make it feel so good?” she moaned out breathless. Cat stepped up her efforts and began kissing her way down. “Mmmmmm”, the smell of woman invaded Cats nostrils. Softly her tongue found its way to the swollen pink hidden in the folds between Kara's legs. Cat was inside Kara and had her in her mouth. _“It doesn't get any better than this,”_ She thought.

This was the girl who had saved the whole world and almost died doing it. This was Supergirl. This was her former sunny assistant. This girl was everything, could have anyone, but her heart belonged to Cat. Cat doubled her efforts at the thought. Kara's hips started pushing against Cat's hand, meeting every thrust. Cat added a second finger, and it immediately pushed Kara off the cliff. She gave a long low growl, “AARRRRRRRRRRRR.” and Cat’s fingers were ejected. She pushed them back in stroking harder, faster. Working to keep her tongue in contact with pink. Kara's back arched off the bed, she held the arch. It was the most exquisitely beautiful sight. Golden blonde hair, flushed pink cheeks, lovely breasts over an arched back. Her hands had come undone and we're straight out on either side. 

Keep going, stop, Cat wasn't sure. Then she saw the sublimely relaxed look on that beautiful sweet face, and as she slipped her fingers out she realized Kara was floating, hovering over the bed limp, relaxed, yet still holding the arch in her back. Cat wanted a photo. If there was ever anything worth taking a picture of this was it. _What the fuck is wrong with Olsen? Jesus why had she entrusted this angel into his clumsy hands. If you want something done right, do it yourself._

Rising to her knees, Cat reached a tentative hand over Kara's stomach and gently rested it there. When there was no reaction she quietly said, “Are you comfortable like this?” Kara smiled, “like what?” she said in a far away voice. Cat gently started rubbing slow circles on her taut tummy and gently pressed down. Eventually Kara lay flat on the bed, Cat drew the covers up and wrapped herself around this loving miracle from another world and drifted off to sleep, content.


End file.
